Blame
by TheNextTitan
Summary: Starfire is upset when Robin seems to be falling for another girl and has a fight, leaving him feel guilty, But in their next battle, Starfire is left injured badly and fighting for life, leaving him to his misery. RS
1. Liar!

Blame

Chapter 1: Liar!

Robin stared outward over the sapphire sea that lay below the tower. The sun's orange beams perched on top of its waves as it began to lower itself below the horizon. He sighed heavily. Alone he thought at first, then maybe heart broken. He leaned against the door, his mind beginning to go over his situation. It had been a hard day; the H.I.V.E had escaped from jail and wrecked havoc over Jump City. But it hadn't been that. It had been that he'd seen someone get hurt, someone he thought was… beautiful. But it wasn't Starfire. The problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had left the hospital hours ago, he had seen her. But where was she now, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? But inside, his brain was screaming at him, telling him that his love belonged to Starfire, not some beautiful stranger. He loved Starfire, but now he was questioning himself, did he? Robin drew a hand over his face. He had to stop this before…

"Robin, what is wrong?" Robin jumped and turned round to see Starfire floating in mid air over the edge of the tower, her emerald like eyes full of a concern he had seen so many times before.

"It's nothing, Star. Just… tired, that's all." He answered, not meeting those glittering emeralds. Starfire lowered herself to the ground, her face still stained with worry.

"Then, why do you not look at me?" She asked quietly. The worry was in her voice now. "Is it because I am of the ugly?"

"No!" Robin burst out, so suddenly that Starfire stepped back. "No, Star, you're really beautiful. I just, just can't…." He trailed off lost in his own words.

"Can't what, Robin?" Starfire asked again.

"Star, I can't say, I might upset you."

"Please, Robin. I am your friend, you can be sure of me that I won't tell the others."

"Star!" Robin cried out. Starfire looked hurt as she stared upon what she thought was her friend, buy now maybe he was just someone who didn't want her there. Robin was staring down at his boots.

"I will leave you be, Robin." Star said quietly and flew away, tears scratching at her eyes. Robin growled and punched the wall in. Why did he just give up on her like that? He wanted to just hold her in his arms, make sure that she'd always be ok. But now, now that he'd seen that girl, that feeling had drifted away. He turned on his heel land walked briskly off inside.

Starfire sat cross legged on her bed, staring unwillingly out of the window. Robin's eyes, though hidden behind his eyes, had seemed so dull to her, as though the bright spark she had loved so much about him was gone. There was something wrong with him, something that had changed him deeply. But what could she do? Sure, she could walked up to his door and question him harder, but that would only leave her wrapped in guilt. She slumped back on her bed, now staring at the ceiling. Then something revealed itself in her mind, like an image she had taken in, but had not understood or cared about so much. There had been a girl who had been hurt today. She had seen the look on Robin's face, the look that he gave when she was injured.

Starfire sat up so suddenly that the sleeping Silkie, that had inched his way onto her lap, was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall with a small yelp. Starfire rushed over to him, though she didn't start crying or hugging him tightly in a death grip. She gathered him up, hushed him, but she had a wide eyed look on her face. Robin didn't love her anymore… Tear did begin to form in her eyes. The emeralds went from a shimmering happiness to a dull sorrow and her hair seemed to becoming dreary and worn. Silkie, not really understanding what was going on, went to sleep. Starfire sat on the edge of her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. She placed the sleeping mutant moth larvae on the bed, covered him up with old curtains that lay in the corner and placed her hands over her face.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Starfire looked up, not sure of whether to answer it or not and said in the best tone that covered up her tears, "Who is it?"

"It's Raven, Star."

"So, you think that the girl is Robin's new girlfriend?" Raven asked, sitting on the bed next to the teary Starfire.

"Well…. Yes." Starfire murmured back. She kept of grasping her hands and staring at her feet. "He could not look at me when I conversed with him on the roof. He said that he 'just can't' and then, he…" She trailed off.

"He what, Star?" Raven asked.

"He…yelled at me, as though I were annoying him. But, Raven, you must not think Robin as horrible; I think I merely distressed him. Please, do not tell him what I have been saying." Starfire said, in a tone of plead that made Raven feel upset as she stared down at what was her happy and dare she think it, joyful friend.

"I won't say anything." Raven's words were followed by another knock.

"Star? It's Robin, I need to speak to you."

Starfire looked at Raven, who nodded.

"Come in, Robin." She said. Raven phased into the floor just as Robin stepped in.

"Star, there's something I need to say." He mumbled. Starfire began to hope that he didn't say what she thought he was going to say.

"Star, I….I…..love you." He blurted out. Starfire just stared at him, not sure of what to feel, think or say. But suddenly anger grew inside her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but I really do love you." He said, staring into her face, hoping he'd see some sort of delight or happiness. But all he got was a shock.

"YOU LIAR!" Starfire screamed. Robin stepped back, wide eyed and slightly scared.

"Star, what are you…."

"YOU ARE LYING, ROBIN!" She cried. Her eyes were full of tears and there was a lump in her throat. "Don't think that I did not see the girl, Robin! Do not even dare to hope that I had not seen the look on your face when she was injured!" Robin's eyes couldn't go any wider, but he was now pressed against the wall, with Starfire's glowing green eyes up to his face.

"You are lying, Robin. You are certainly aware that you are too. I do not know what to say, only to shout at you in displeasure. Why Robin? Why do you lie to me?" Starfire's voice had gone back to its normal level. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Robin felt so hopeless, so insecure that it made him scared deep down. Raven appeared beside Starfire, her eyes in a glare unlike any other he'd seen. Suddenly the alarm went off, but Raven didn't move her eyes, only seemed to get more angry. Robin swept out, without a word to see what trouble laid ahead.

* * *

Hi! I am back after my short break. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I have been working on a CSI:Miami story as well as my Teen Titans work. Well, please review and tell me what you thought, it does help loads!

From TheNextTitan


	2. Grenades

Chapter 2: Grenades

Jonny Rancid was standing in the middle the road, two mega grenade launchers perched on top of his shoulders, firing at cars, shops and people. It made him happy, a sick twisted happiness. On his faces was a slick grin as the grenades exploded into a ball of oranges and yellow flame. Suddenly a green bolt smashed into his stomach, winding him instantly and sending him flying backwards. The launchers banged off into different directions, out of his reach. Jonny sat up, slightly dazed and saw five figures standing in front of him, one of which had their eyes glowing a vivid green. He shook his head, chuckling.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Babies. If I recall, you had some problems yesterday with another load of villains." He sneered, getting to his feet. Robin glared and yelled, "You're going to be having problems with us! TEEN TITANS, GO!" He surged forward, along with Beast Boy, who morphed into a T-rex. Jonny ran over to one of his grenade launchers and fired it into the ground. Large cracks twisted into the ground and it began to crumble under Beast Boy. There was a rumble like thunder and he fell in. There was a small squawk and he remerged as a crow. Cyborg was firing with his sonic cannon and Raven was lifting up cars, buses and the odd truck.

Robin was running forwards toward Jonny. He bent his knees and flew off the ground; bringing his foot down into Jonny's face. The launcher went flying again as Jonny fell back. Robin landed and turned round, but was only punched in the face as Jonny recoiled. He staggered back, slightly dazed and saw Jonny coming for him again, when suddenly a flash of green smashed into Jonny's side, making him tumble down to the ground. He groaned, rubbing his side. Robin looked up and saw Starfire hovering slightly above the ground. Her caught her eye and smiled, but instantly saw that she had still not forgiven him. Raven came into the spot, gave a look of hatred at Robin and summoned her magic to wrench a lamppost out of the ground. Jonny got to his feet and saw the lamppost heading towards him. He leapt backwards, landing near one of the launchers. Robin and Raven gasped, Starfire saw that he was pointing it straight at her. Without stopping to think, she propelled herself off the ground and into the air. She heard the first grenade leave the barrel of the launcher and heard it scream through the air. She turned and saw that it was loser that she had expected but simply flew down, letting it explode in the sky. The second was sloppier, missing her totally by a few feet and destructing in a building. Starfire's eyes glowed green again and she fired her eye beams, hitting Jonny square in the chest, just as he pulled the trigger on the third and final grenade. The launcher went at an angle, letting the grenade free at the wrong target. It happened so quick, but yet it seemed in slow motion. The grenade glided through the air. Raven's magic appeared around her, but it couldn't complete fast enough. Robin began to jump, but he too would still be hurt. But Starfire had already been flying, already having seen what was going to happen. She shot down, pushed Robin out of the way and… BOOM! There was a high pitched scream, the sound of crumbling building and a thud. Robin's eyes were wide and his mouth was already in a cry, yell, another scream.

"STARFIRE!"

* * *

Hey, I got the new chpater up and it didn't take that long! Good timing I think. Ok,I will say now, if this chapter has upset any of you in any way, please tell me and I will change it. Please review!


	3. Guilty Heart

Chapter 3: Guilty Heart

The rubble was thick and heavy, piping and concrete everywhere. Robin skidded down beside it, trying to shift it, trying to hold back tears of shock. Raven appeared beside him. She looked as he felt, paler than usual, her hands shaking as they summoned black orbs to lift what was in someway, Starfire's tomb. Cyborg was handling Jonny Rancid, though he was out cold. BB was helping shift the rubble too. They seemed to dig for ages. Robin moved each rock, expecting to see a limp hand or blood.

Suddenly a purple boot came into view. Robin's heart raced and he cried out, beginning to dig harder and faster. Raven concentrated her magic on a fairly large rock. It was lifted and under was the limp body of Starfire. Robin immediately dived in, surveying the damage. Starfire was strong, which had minimized her injuries, but still where the grenade had hit her in the stomach was burned and bloodied. Her head was grey and back from all the rubble dust, but a thick scratch lay upon her cheek. Her left arm was broken and something was happening. Green sparks were travelling up and down her arm, glowing and dimming, as though they were protecting her. Robin reached out and touched it. Starfire's eyes snapped open and she let out a piercing shriek. The green sparks united and blasted Robin with full on charge, sending him flying into Beast Boy. As soon as Robin's finger left her skin, she stopped shrieking and fainted once more.

"What just happened?" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven shook her head, staring at the green sparks, which had spilt again and were pacing up and down the fracture.

"It must be Starfire's starbolts." Raven murmured. "But her powers are fuelled like mine are, by emotion. So this must be her rage at Robin."

"Why's Star angry at Robin?" Beast Boy asked, getting up and staring to Raven then to Robin, who was beginning back to Starfire. He stopped and looked at Raven. She glared back and said "I'll tell you later, but right now, we need to get Star back to the Tower."

Raven phased through the floor, along with Robin and the injured Starfire. He couldn't touch her without being harmed by her starbolts. Raven used her magic once more and lifted her up and onto the bed, where she walked over.

"I need to be alone." She snapped, her hands turning blue as she said it. Robin didn't argue, but simply walked out, letting the doors close behind him. Then, he slumped down on the wall, but his head in his hands and didn't cry, but only tighten his grip on his head with his fingers, digging them into his skin. Why did he have to care about that girl? Well, sure, one of Gizmo's bullets had hit her in the leg, but she'd been ok. But why did he have to tell a complete lie to Star? It'd probably be the only thing that she could remember when she woke up. Him telling a lie. He got up and started to pace, waiting for any sort of report on Starfire.

It had been over three hours before Raven had appeared once more. Her face was covered in sweat and she seemed to be out of breath, but not enough to stop her kicking Robin lightly in the side to make him get up.

"How is she? Will she be ok?" Robin blurted out. Raven stared for a moment, and then said, quietly, "Yes, she will be ok, if she gets past tonight. Her injuries were bad, but I discovered something quite disturbing." Suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg were there. They had been sitting in their rooms, hoping that Star would be ok.

"What do you mean, if she gets past tonight?" Beast Boy asked, looking to Raven and then to Cyborg, whose face had gone slightly pale.

"You mean..?" Cyborg was cut off by Robin.

"No, she can't die! Not now!" He cried. "After what I did."

"What did you do?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked at the same time. Robin dropped his gaze to the floor, not able to answer. Raven, however did it for him.

"Robin lied."

* * *

Oooh, getting a bit upset now... Sorry that it's a bit short, it's just that I haven't had really much time to write my chapters, since I have loads of homework. But I will try and make an effort to get the next chapter longer...

Thanks for reading, please review! Thanks to the reviewers as well, they really help a lot!


	4. Hoped It Was Painful

Chapter 4: Hoped It Was Painful

BB and Cyborg stared at Robin, their mouths fully open and their eyes as large as dinner plates. Then Beast Boy shook himself out of it and into a rage.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" He yelled, putting up a fist.

"Yeah, man. What did Star ever do to you?" Cyborg added. Robin looked lost, his mind had gone blank. Cyborg was right. Starfire had done nothing to deserve what he did. He broke her heart, just because of some girl. Raven was glaring at him, her face showing no sympathy whatsoever and her magic was silently glowing round her fingertips. Though she hardly ever showed it, she enjoyed having Starfire as a friend and she hated seeing her cry. But she had always known of what Star had thought of Robin; always known that she had loved him. This was enough to throttle Robin, but she kept her distance, knowing that if she got any closer, she'd probably rip Robin's head off his shoulders.

"What did you lie about anyway?" Beast Boy growled.

"I…I… said that I….l-loved her." Robin stammered. BB and Cyborg look taken aback, until Raven covered the gap that Robin had left.

"He told her that he loved him, when really he loved some girl we saved the other day." She snarled. Cyborg looked down at the shrimp boy below him, a sort of deep anger running through his systems.

"Robin, we all knew that she loved you, ever since we got stranded on that planet. Why can't you ever get things into your head?" He hissed, in a low threatening voice. Robin stared back up into his face, rage flooding his own face.

"It's none of your business!" He yelled. "You don't get involved!" Cyborg had the sudden urge to grab Robin and smack him up against the wall, so he shut off power to his arms quickly. Instead he gave Robin a disgusted looked and went in, muttering something under his breath. Beast Boy followed him in. Once they were out of ear shot, Robin rounded on Raven.

"Why did you go and do that for?" He hissed. Raven gave him such a look that would make grown men tremble.

"Because I think you could do off without lying anymore today, alright?" She snarled back, he face contorted with rage. "Starfire is lying in there, fighting for her life for someone she thought she loved. But if she dies, Robin, I promise that I will never take the blame off you." Robin looked suddenly blank, his whole face wet with cold sweat. With a sweep of her cloak, Raven returned to her perch beside Starfire, leaving Robin to break down in the corridor.

Starfire's head was ringing with voices and images. She heard the lie over and over again, echoing like some sort of recording that was stuck. She wanted to clasp her hands over her ears, but found that her arms were stuck to wherever they were. She felt like crying, as her heart was ripping in two with the lost love of Robin. It was unfair! Why did he lie to her, why did he? What had se done to allow him to discriminate her in such a way? The question's fired over in the mind, like sharp bolts.

Starfire was aware that her starbolts were acting strangely and knew that they had hit Robin with a high powered force. Part of her was hoping he was ok, while the other, hoped that it had been painful.

* * *

I am really sorry that this came late. I have had so much homework recently plus I opened up andother story. i am really sorry! I know it is short too, but I will try and get round to making it longer! Please review, becuase it does help!

TheNexTitan


	5. The Robin

Chapter 5: The Robin

Robin drew a swift hand over his face, feeling the heat of his cheeks from inside his gloves. He let mouth a moan and slumped down onto the floor.

During his kicking himself session, Beast Boy stormed around the corner, his face livid.

"Don't you ever talk to Raven like that again." He snarled, his ears flattened and his face contorted into a silent rage. Robin only glared back at him. Then he lost it. He'd had enough of everyone having ago at his own mistakes. He didn't need them to tell him that he was wrong. With all his strength, his balled his fist and threw it into Beast Boy's ravenous face. But Beast Boy saw this coming and with a small growl, morphed into a wolf. A booming snarl erupted out of him and he pounced. Robin fell back and brought his legs up, slamming them into BB's stomach. The wolf flew back and collided with wall where he morphed once more, into a tiger. Robin got back onto his feet and drew out his staff. As Beast Boy leapt once more, he raised it up, letting the paws land firmly on the pole. Beast Boy roared with rage and pushed off the pole and slashed out, his claws slicing through the air and ripping through Robin's glove, leaving red lines in his flesh. Robin let out a small gasp and withdrew his injured arm just as Beast Boy growled and turned to pounced again. Robin flung out the staff, letting it whack against BB's side before he could get off the ground. BB rolled onto the ground, morphing back into his human form, clutching his side and glaring up at Robin. Once more his face elongated into a lizard like face before Robin was finally facing a Velociraptor. Its wide mouth opened, revealing its wide array of teeth and it hissed, thrashing its tail angrily. Robin knew that Beast Boy would be able to attack him easily when he was like this, especially with the added rage.

He was thankful that he was backed up against a window. As BB charged. He brought out his staff again and punched it against the button on the other side of the window. The window zoomed open and wind gusted in. BB was at a too quick a pace to stop and was flung out of the window. He let a cry from his lips before he changed at lightning speed into a crow, swooping back up. Robin smirked slightly as the window closed once more.

The sounds of roaring came to Starfire from within her calmer state. Her head boiled, with some kind of anger. She felt her powers twisting and writhing, she felt them roaring inside her head. Her eye's opened, glowing a vivid green. The familiar bolts began to flicker dangerously as she sat up. She heard a voice beside her and thought that it sounded like Raven, but she didn't care about what she was saying. She wanted to obey her powers lust for injury and injury was what was going to happen. Getting into a crouched position, she steadied herself for about a second before blasting off the bed, shooting through the walls and towards the sound. She felt her body screaming in pain, as she still wasn't full healed, but she continue on, shooting down through the corridor. Her head was roaring and her starbolts began to charge up, way above their normal power. She flew round the corner and came to the scene before her. There stood Robin, smirking at the form of Beast Boy outside the window and there Beast Boy fought to stay up in the air, but his eyes were fixed on her. Starfire raised her arm, not realising that now her starbolts had gone a bright red, aimed and shot an almighty starbolt at Robin.

Robin heard the sound of air being disturbed and recognised it, but it was a split second before something slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs completely. He was hurled backwards, rolling on the ground hard and fast until he crashed into the wall. He looked up and saw a figure, emitting a red glow. He raised his hand to his eyes, to try and see who it was, but something smacked him square in the chest, making his head whack against the wall, jolting his vision badly. He growled and tried to get up. When he felt as though he was standing, he glanced up and finally saw the face of his attacker. It was Starfire. He felt a great surge of relief as he saw that she was alright, but that was quickly swept away as he saw the great lines of red circling down her battered and bruised body.

"Star!" Robin cried out and he began hurry out towards her. Suddenly a fist pounded into his face. He heard someone else crying out, saw a great hand of black, before he fell back hard on the floor.


End file.
